The Camping Trip
by Katherine13 3
Summary: Jade,Beck and the rest of the gang go Camping for march break, Tori is planning to make beck hers.
1. Chapter 1 Prolodge

**This is my First FanFic EVER I now it sucks but I will try to make it better If you have any ideas Pm me or just review and I have not figured out chapters yet so bear with me**

**_Sorry Guys i had this all written and great and my computer crashed so it will take me a little longer to get the chapter done but am working on it! The 1st chapter should be done around this week matter on my computer and getting ready for school _**

**_Prolodgue:_**

_Jades Pro:_

I looked out the Car Window and saw rain pouring down hard just then a huge clap of thunder hit making me press myself tighter to beck who's great idea was it to go camping again? I wondered " Babe?" beck said "uhuh" "Did You hear that I think someone's walking around outside" " what are you talking about all i can hear is the rain" just then there was another Clap of thunder " see" I said "you can't hear anything out there" " ya I guess" "sorry babe" I smiled " I know another way you can thank me?" Beck smiled and pulled his shirt off and onto the floor followed by his pants, then my clothes came off we stranded to make out when I herd a gasp from outside

_Tori Pro:_

I stepped out the van and into the pouring rain I was finally tell beck how I felt and I was sure that he would leave _Her _for me I walked up to the car door and looked in I saw beck and jade NAKED and making out jade was kissing his stomach making her way down... I gasped and then saw Jades head come up and I stood there frozen maybe they didn't hear me but it was to munch to hope for because the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys soo here it goes! If you Like it I(or dont) PLEASE review So i can make the story better!**

_Jades Pro:_

We sat around the camp fire Becks arm around my waist and my head was on his shoulder, the group was talking about what we had done that day and I thought back "_are we there yet?" I whined not caring at the moment how i sounded, I was tried and annoyed. Why did I have to go anyway? I mean me and beck alone together in a tent I was fine with that, but why did the whole group most importantly tori have to come? "Yep here we are now, see? There are the guys!" "Great!"I said sarcastically "Jade common be nice there are friends" "ha" I snorted MY friends? beck sighed and stopped the truck he got out and so did I, he went to the back of the trunk and pulled out my bags and his own as well as are tent which was Black, and we made our way over to MY so called Friends. _

_Hey! Tori yelled to us from across the little field that we were going to spend 2 weeks in. I looked around there was a lake up ahead and we were surrounded in tress there was a picnic table and a fire place off to the right where I could already see 2 tents up a pile of logs next to the fire and a cooler next to the table. Beck walked over to set up our tent, and I watch laughing when the entire thing callapsed on him "little help" he called out from under neath "what'd you say" i giggled " please?" "fine" i walked over and an hour later the tent was up we laughed, he put an arm around my waist as we looked at we handie work. I walked up and into the tent pulling him in with me"_

_Becks Pro:_

_Jade pulled me into the tent then pushed me down i smiled she sat down straddling my hips, she leaned down and kissed me on my mouth before moving down, taking off my shirt and kissing my abs just when she was about to go lower we herd a scream we both looked up in time to see cat run out of the tent. I sighed and Jade got up i pulled on my top and we headed out to see everyone sitting around the camp fire cat face was as red as her fair and everyone was laughing, I could guess why._

_Jades Pro:_

_I walked out and sat down next to Beck he wraped his arm around me and i leaned into him " Soo you guys haven fun in there?" asked Andre wiggling his eyebrows " Shut Up" i yelled "Babe Its ok" Beck said trying to calm me down it worked and i leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder. _"Babe" i herd Beck calling me "ya?" "common lets go" i looked up see that we were the onley ones left I yawned "ya am tried" "k" he grabbed a bucked and put the fire out i got up up and we walked to out tent to sleep.

_Toris Pro:_

I sat awake in mine and Cat's tent, trying to come up with a plan to make Beck mine! Jade did NOT deserve Beck. He was AMAZING! and nice, and AMAZING why was he with a girl like Jade? she was a Bitch and was rude to everyone even Beck! "hmmmmm" i sighed Thats It! I thought as suddenly i had an idea i leaned back into my pillow tomorrow was going to be a big day! I was going to put my plan to action!

**Next Update will be on the 10 or 11 sorry i cant get another chapter out but i am starting school on the 6th so i need to get ready!**


End file.
